


Really Short LU Writings

by Jc27



Series: Short LU stuff [5]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, i just had a thought and went with it, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jc27/pseuds/Jc27
Summary: I randomly wrote really short stuff, this is where they’ll go
Series: Short LU stuff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456591
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. The Fire in their eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This talks about fire, burning, and mentions arson  
> You were warned

From the moment he wakes up, he feels it. The burning inside his chest. The pressure of something trying to break free.

He has no clue what it is. He has no idea what anything is.

Who is he?

Why is he here?

Where is here?

Who is the voice?

Why...why does his chest hurt? Why is it overflowing with emotions? Why does it hurt? Why won’t it stop?

He listens to the voice. She leads him outside.

The world is vast. It stretches farther than he can see. Trees, animals, life is everywhere.

And not another soul like him. He is alone.

Some time later, he spots a man. An old man dressed in rags sitting next to a fire. The man offers him an apple. He takes it.

The old man tells a sad tale. He himself doesn’t understand it all that well.

He follows the voice. She leads him to a tower. She tells him of an evil. Of a creature of pure malice that must be stopped.

The world full of life seems much deader now. The fire inside him flares.

He talks with the old man some more. The man is the only other person he’s seen.

For some strange reason that makes the Burning in his chest grow.

He can’t handle it. He can’t take the flames overtaking his insides.

So he forces the fire out.

He grabs a stick. He allows the burning to overcome him. His eyes close for just a moment.

The stick is ablaze.

His eyes shine in delight as he sets the life around him on fire. It burns and burns and burns and he...the burning in him lessens. Just a bit.

He fights his enemies with fire.

The burning in him shrinks as the world around him is aflame.

-<>-<>-<>-<>-

He meets a wolf.

Unlike the other wolves he’s met this one is smart. It’s blue eyes shine with an intelligence that both calms and scares him.

The wolf becomes his companion.

The burning in him has lessened. Especially with the wolf around. It offers a silent support. It warns him of danger. Keeps him sane.

Stops the burning.

“Do you feel it too?” He asks the wolf one day. The sun is covering the clouds. It’s going to rain soon.

The wolf looks at him with a tilted head. The wolf doesn’t understand the question.

“Do you...do you feel the burning? The weight inside your chest begging to be released? It-it hurts. I hate it.”

The wolf nudges it’s head against him. The only answer it will give. Of course, with the wolf being an animal, there is no verbal response.

But he can see it. The shine in the Wolf’s eyes. They burn.

The wolf is burning too.

-<>-<>-<>-<>-

He defeats the calamity.

The wolf did not follow him to the fight. He knows it will not return. He will miss his companion.

The calamity disappears with the help of her. The voice in his head. Zelda.

She fought the monster for a hundred years.

The fire in him grows.

She turns. Her eyes are tired. Skin pale. She smiles all the same.

“Do you remember me?” She asks.

His breath catches. How could he respond? The fire in him grows.

He was her knight.

He was her greatest regret.

He was her ally.

He was...was he her love? What could he have possibly done to earn love? Who was he to have earned it?

He remembers, but it feels incomplete.

He is incomplete.

He burns.

“Do you feel the burning?” He asks instead of answering.

Her eyes shine with unshed tears. “I feel the burning of magic flowing throughout me. It is nearly gone, but it is there. I don’t think I will feel it for much longer.”

He hugs her. She returns it.

She is not burning.

She is burning all the same.

Why is it so complicated?

-<>-<>-<>-<>-

He meets other heroes.

He looks into their eyes.

One of them is familiar. He knows those eyes. Do those eyes know him?

They still burn.

All their eyes shine. They are bright.

They are burning.

And then, they laugh.

They are burning.

They are fire.

They are him.

They are bright with their flames. They will use that fire to lead the people in darkness back to the light.

He is burning and he is light.


	2. The Man on the Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Botw man on bridge is underrated and I will give him worth—his name is Brigo

“Why do you stay on this bridge? There’s a whole world to explore, why stay here?” Link asks. His wolf companion watches with interest.

Brigo stares into the distance. They’re on the bridge, leaning against the railing to watch the sunset. “I’ve already traveled the world. I don’t need to anymore.”

“But isn’t it suffocating? To stay in one place?”

“You’re a wild one. That’s why you can’t stay in one place for long.” Brigo smiles, “but me, I’m at peace with staying here.”

“Why here?”

“Well...I want to help people. I know I’m not some great hero of legend. With the magic sword and fear power, but there’s this feeling. This feeling when a person smiles at you and thanks you for your efforts. I know that may sound bad. ‘You’re helping others for the reward?’ That’s not it. I mean, yes, being told I’m someone’s hero is amazing and so is seeing their smiles, but that’s not the point.”

“I get it.” Link says. And he does. He does random quests just to see people happy. He understands.

“I’d love to be an actual hero, I also love to know that everyday I’m out here is another day I’m helping someone.”

“What makes your actions any less hero like than the ones in the past?”

“Well first of all, my name isn’t Link. And second—“

“Nope! Shut up! I didn’t mean for you to actually answer.”

Brigo laughs.

Link continues, “You help people. You do your best to keep them safe. That is who a hero is.”

Brigo rolls his eyes.

“Don’t do that! It’s true! You are a hero!”

“Yeah sure.”

“I swear to the gods above that one day I will make you realize how amazing you are.”

The wolf barks his agreement.

“That’s actually very threatening. I like it nonetheless.”

“One day. You won’t know when, but it’ll happen.”

“Uhhh, I’m gonna go.”


End file.
